


Do You Ever Wonder Why You Want Her?

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Series: Prometheus Series [1]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Innocence, Outer Space, Robot Feels, Romance, Songfic, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Katrina Rosier is everything to him. David sees her as perfect. She is perfect to him. During their time aboard Prometheus, they fall in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Ever Wonder Why You Want Her?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ever romantic fiction. I can't write romance :3  
> Something to point out, I've read this a million times, I'm aware my OC seems a little Mary-Sue-ish, that's because David views her as being the epitome of 'perfection.' If you do have a problem with this, I'd much appreciate it if you didn't mention it, I've already taken abuse for it despite the descriptions.  
> Thanks guys! x

_Lost,_  
_In her face,_  
_Caught,_  
_On the thought of a taste,_  
_Sold,_  
_On the fantasy,_  
_Bought,_  
_For a price you can have a piece..._

David likes to watch her as she sleeps. Her pale, blonde hair matted around her head like a golden halo. Her bright blue eyes hidden by heavy lids, plagued with fatigue from the hard day’s work. Her skin is pale and soft and warm. He could watch her forever; her face is like a beautiful portrait. She’s truly perfect. Well, to him anyway.  
Her name, is Katrina Rosier, altogether meaning pure fallen angel, and ever since she was a child she’s been fascinated by the stars, desperate to travel amongst them. They were a safe haven from the abuse of her step-father; a cruel and horrid man. He did unspeakable things to her. David knows because he has watched her dreams. He’s seen them all from beginning to end; he’s seen her suffering and knows of her pain. She does so well to keep it hidden.  
Katrina treats David like he’s a person, an equal, a friend. He should not be able to feel, but whenever she is around he does feel. He feels alive. David notices everything about her. He notices her perfume, always Chanel No5. Whenever Katrina comes out the shower she smells sweet, like strawberries and vanilla. David craves a taste when he smells that. She is so full of joy and passion, something David can understand but not feel. He can never feel. Before Katrina, everything was normal and boring, worn out and without meaning. Now, even French is like electricity to his ears, sparks and energy. He has never heard a language spoken with such elegance and precision before, well not from an American girl, anyway.  
David likes to help her too. He actually likes to help her. Other times, it’s just a duty, he does it because he is told to and he is programmed to listen and obey. Katrina never asks him for anything really. Occasionally she asks for help with her work or to help her fix something, whereas everyone asks him to do every possible task under the sun, including washing up and cooking. Katrina helps him out too. She enjoys helping people, probably after what happened to her as a child, she probably wants to help people in the way nobody would help her. When they first met, David could tell she was different. She was not anxious about him being an android, not worried about his vast knowledge. She accepted him. The first time Katrina helped David was when he was repairing something of Ms Vickers. She had sat and helped him out. The first time David offered to help Katrina was when she was brushing her hair. It looked soft and silky and David was desperate to touch it, which was strange because desperation was something he should not have been able to feel, and yet when he saw the young woman sitting there at the mirror, wrapped in nothing more than a crisp white towel with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall, he felt a surge of desperation, a longing desire to touch it. And she let him. 

__

_Fresh,_  
_From the colour press,_  
_The flesh,_  
_Of today’s princess,_  
_Spread,_  
_From end to end,_  
_Blue eyes,_  
_And perfect skin,_  
_Invite everyone in..._

He wants her. He craves her. All he wants is a single touch. David knows he should not want her, cannot want her. He should not be able to want her. But he does. David knows that she wants him too. He’s watched her dreams, witnessed her hidden fantasies unfolding. Katrina has never even mentioned the topic of intimacy. She is a woman of science, a Professor nonetheless, the best in her field, which is why Vickers hired her. Katrina has much better things to do than talk or think about intimacy. But when she’s asleep, her imagination and suppressed desires get the better of her and take over. David has watched every single one of them. In her dreams, she lets him touch all of her, every private and intimate part of her body, she lets him please her and she pleases him in return. He can feel in her mind. He can feel each touch, each caress and he enjoys it. He is real. If only it was real.  
Everybody sees the way he looks at her and the way she looks at him. Their eyes seem to twinkle. Katrina almost glows when they share a glance. They all judge her, especially Meredith Vickers. She tells her that what she feels for David is childish and ridiculous, constantly reminding her that what she feels for him, he will never feel in return for her. Ever since David was created by Weyland Industries, he had been Meredith’s personal punching bag, her outlet for her emotions. The best part about it was that he couldn’t protest. He would just do it without question. Vickers couldn’t let David have a passionate experience, especially not with Katrina; the broken child who longed for the stars, just a silly girl. But she wasn’t to David. She was special.  
David has kissed her once before. It was not a real kiss, it was a simple peck on the cheek to thank her for the way she treated him, and David had noticed the peachy blush which swept across her cheeks. It had made him chuckle at how such a small and simple act could have such an effect on such a brilliant mind. But like other women, he figured that such a gesture must have had meaning if both parties of people had similar or exactly the same feeling towards each other. David would like to feel her lips.

__

_Do you ever wonder why you want her?_  
_Does it even matter you can’t have her?_  
_Even if you tried to it wouldn’t satisfy you,_  
_Trying to possess her can only depress you..._  
_Do you ever wonder why you want her?_  
_Does it even matter you can never have her?_  
_Even if you tried to it would never satisfy you,_  
_You’ll only want her stronger,_  
_Long for longer..._

David had just finished checking up on everyone’s vital signs for this half of the day. Everyone seemed to be doing fine as usual. After a few hours of doing whatever he wanted, playing basketball whilst riding a bike, watching a few of his favourite movies in various different languages, he wanted something else. He wanted to see what she was dreaming about now. David walked back to the cryogenics deck and placed the virtual helmet over his head, working everything out to tune it into Professor Katrina Rosier’s dream core. A smile crept onto David’s lips as he saw her smiling face, with her long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail on the back of her head, her sparkling blue eyes lined slimly with black eye liner, her lips painted a delicious shade of apple red and her skin illuminated with a rosy glow. She was a vision of perfection, like an archaic work of art; she was trapped in youth and beauty, not a thing David would want to change. Katrina was holding his hand as they walked on a sandy beach, they were alone and he could hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. David appeared to be smiling and whispering words of love into her ear. He watched as he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms, then watched as the scene faded away then reappeared as a lavishly decorated bed chamber. He could make out the two bodies moving in such an intimate way on top of the silky red sheets, he could hear the sound of panting and erotic moaning, gasping and whimpering, the sounds coming from both a male and female, David and Katrina. With a humoured and slightly confused smile, David removed his helmet. He had seen all he had desired to see. She was still dreaming about him. The android pressed a hand to the glass protecting and preserving her and stroked over her delicate face, he could not wait for her to wake up.  
_Flashback_ David stroked her back as she threw up into the bucket. Her shoulders were so soft, the make shift bra and pants leaving very little to the imagination. He couldn’t help but notice her body. She was very thin, her ribs and her hip bones very clearly on show. From what he had seen in her dream core, she exercises excessively, running mostly. In her mind, it’s almost like she’s running from something, or someone. David knows who she’s running from but he will never let on that he knows. Well, saying something like that and then supporting it with ‘I’ve watched your dreams’ is not exactly normal conversation.  
“It’s alright Professor Rosier; your body is just adjusting from the cryogenic state. My name is David, I’ll look after you.” He spoke softly to her, making sure she stayed calm. All he got in response was a few soft nods of her head, a little mumble which suggested understanding and then more vomiting. She was, after all, only human. Her body couldn’t adjust to reality after a two year long sleep instantly. Much like a sophisticated computer system, she needed time to reboot. When she eventually stopped vomiting, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and an exhausted expression which David saw was clearly from the pain of vomiting and clearly not fatigue. That would be absurd.  
“David huh,” She said breathlessly before getting to her feet. Katrina was slightly off balance but that was normal, all the others had needed time to regain their bearings. “Clearly you already know who I am, however, I like introductions.” With a charming smile, she offered him her hand. “Professor Katrina Rosier.” David smiled back and shook her hand gently. How strange, she was the first person to offer him a formal introduction, a symbol of kindness for that matter. The others had just dismissed him after he offered help.  
“A pleasure to meet you, Professor Rosier” _End Flashback_ That was the first time David had ever felt something and it was like an electric connection; sharp, quick and wondrous. Ever since that moment, David made sure he watched over her. Whilst they were investigating the planet, David made sure he had the blonde scientist in his sights at all times. If he could have felt it, he would have been almost frightened to let her out of his sight just in case something terrible was to happen to her. The android took his sight off her for a short while to examine something and he heard he scream in pain. Apparently, a sort of hologram had run at her and she had fallen over, twisting her ankle as she did. When she failed to stand properly, David had offered to carry her. Of course at first she insisted she was perfectly fine, but when she stumbled again, he was right there to catch her. The smile she gave him would be logged into his memory drive forever. It was a small smile, slightly timid...but it was trusting. She trusted him. David had carried her back to Prometheus and had tightly bandaged her ankle, obviously not too tight otherwise her circulation would be cut off. He had spoke to her whilst he was doing it to keep her calm and relaxed and she had spoke back. Before long they were having a conversation about the solar system, then about food and then about anatomy. David found it fascinating how a topic could change so quickly and into things so unconnected. Once he had finished his work, she had thanked him with words and a soft smile. Katrina had made her own way back to her room, wanting to maintain a little composure. David could not keep the smile off his face.  
She kissed him. Well, a simple peck to the cheek as a token of affection for the help he had provided her with, but nonetheless it was a kiss. David should not have been able to feel anything, and yet he did. He felt how soft her lips were, slightly sticky from the strawberry flavoured lip gloss she was wearing. A light pink blush had simulated over his cheeks, his systems quickly removing it as she looked back at him. This was magical. Well, magic technically wasn’t real, it was all smoke and mirrors, mere illusions designed to trick and confuse the human mind. But if ever there was such a real thing as magic, it must have been just like this. The android’s usually neutral expression was replaced with a soft smile for the rest of the day. Of course everyone noticed but he would not say why, even when Meredith had thrown him up against the wall and questioned him. He merely told her that he was amused with everyone’s behaviour. Shockingly enough, she had believed him, or had appeared to believe him, and had left.  
David had found Katrina sitting by the window in her bed chamber, a sketchpad and a pencil in her hand. She was sketching the desolate alien landscape, all of her focus set completely on her task. Her slender body was wrapped in nothing more than a towel, her long blonde hair now wet and slightly darker due to the water. She had just showered. David could smell her body wash and her shampoo. Strawberry body wash and tropical fruit scented shampoo. She smelt like a fruit salad; sweet and delicious. He craved a taste. He knocked lightly on her door and cleared his throat. She immediately turned her head and smiled.  
“David...I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there...” She closed the sketchpad and stood up, holding the towel against her body. The android tried to avert his vision in an attempt to appear more like a gentleman. In the books he had read in the years the crew had been frozen, he had learnt about etiquette and manners, what to do and what not to do in the presence of a lady and staring at her whilst she was half naked was most definitely a not.  
“I was doing my nightly checks on the crew members, I wished to know if there is anything you require before you sleep.” He asked in a polite tone, the same small smile on his lips. It was true, he had been checking up on the crew, playing butler to them before they slept. Katrina was the only one who got a smile from him. He could not stop staring at her. The white cotton towel stopping mid-thigh, her long, slender legs seemed to go on forever, small and delicate hands holding the material against her pale chest, a little smile on her pink lips. Katrina nodded softly at him.  
“Yes, there is actually. Could you possible get me another few bottles of water, I seem to be out?” She asked softly. David nodded and immediately went off to get her the bottles she needed. He soon returned shortly with a box filled with bottles of icy cold water, placing a few into the small refrigerator in the corner of her room before taking the remaining bottles back to the cargo hold. David then returned to Katrina’s room to find her lying on her bed, sipping from the bottle he had retrieved whilst reading a book.  
“Will there be anything else Dr Rosier?” David asked. Katrina beckoned him inside and David complied, the door closing behind him. He sat on the foot of her bed and smiled at her. “Is there something that I can help you with ma’am?” He asked again. She had moved a little closer to him, the grip on her towel looser this time. She kissed him. Not like the kiss earlier, this time she kissed his lips. David had not hesitated to kiss her back, his hand reaching to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone. This had to be a dream. Wait, he could not dream. This was real.  
“I love you...” The words made David’s eyes flutter, a dark shade of pink spreading over his pale cheeks. He whispered the words back and she smiled against his lips. That night was like a nirvana of happiness. The android who could not feel anything felt and he felt happy, loved, excited, relaxed and so much more. He wanted to learn more about her body, taking his time to touch her, hold her. She tasted better than he could have possibly imagined; sweet and warm. Each time she made a noise which registered as pleased, he smirked and repeated the action with more intensity. He used his tongue, his fingers, his lips, his palms, his teeth; everything he had was used to get a reaction out of her. Then he was lying between her legs, her strong yet slim thighs wrapped tightly around his waist. David kissed her again, soft and gentle. This was nothing like the times that Meredith had used him. This was love. He was careful not to hurt her, asking her several times if she wanted him to stop, if he should be slower, if he was hurting her. He cared so much, he was afraid to hurt her. He didn’t want to be like the cruel man he saw when he watched her dreams. David wouldn’t hurt her. Once she hit her final release, he helped her ride it out, rocking his hips slowly. She kissed him again, panting softly between each kiss. More words of love spilled from each of their lips.  
Nobody gathered what had happened between them, they kept it well concealed. But, at every chance they got, they would hide themselves away from the others and share little kisses and various other passionate gestures and acts. Katrina had compared them to ‘a couple of teenagers’ and, although it had taken a while, David finally understood her reference.  
They were the only ones left now. All the others were dead. Shaw, Holloway and all the others, including Meredith. Katrina had used all her remaining strength to find David. He directed her to one of the alien spaceship and had told her how to operate it. Katrina was hurt badly and David knew he needed to help her. But with his head detached from his body, he was little use. So he directed her again, told her exactly how to clean and stitch up the wound, allowing her time to rest. When she was ready, she had repaired David. It had taken more time than she could have possibly imagined, but it was worth it. He was now good as new. The first thing David did when he was repaired was hold her. They just lay together in each other’s arms. David was still unsure how he was able to feel the things he did for her. He did not question the feeling or the absurdity of it; he just accepted it like he had so many things before. One thing he could not accept though was that Katrina now needed more medical help that he could not provide. She had damaged vital organs in her fight for survival and David did not have the equipment to help her.  
“You know I need to do it, Katrina...” David said softly. “You’ll be dead long before we return home if I don’t.” Katrina sighed and stopped her protest.  
“Ok...Ok...I just don’t want you to be alone again...” She whispered as he lay her down in the cryogenics chamber.  
“I survived before and I can do it again.” He replied with a smile. He kissed her one more time before setting her cryogenics chamber up. She was sleeping again. Now all there was to do was wait. At least they now both had their wish: together amongst the stars. The android was in love and no matter what the others had said, how they had mocked and laughed, he could now have her. Forever.


End file.
